Next Girls
Next Girls is a pre-debut Hello! Project Fantasy unit formed on March 1, 2019. Unlike H!PF2016G, H!PF2016B, H!PF2017G, and H!PF2018B, the pre-debut name does not mean Hello! Project Fantasy aka H!PF20xxG. But instead the name means that this group is being tailored and trained as the next big girl group of Hello! Project Fantasy. The pre-debut unit currently consists of 6 members as of January 2020. Members History Pre-Debut 2019 On March 1, the unit was announced. The whole concept of the group is that members will be added in hopes of making the ultimate super group. The groups debut date has not been finalised but it is hinted to be around early 2021-2023. On March 2, more information was revealed about Next Girls. At the current moment as they look for new members to be added, Sakura, Sooyoung and Maaya will be releasing digital songs to train. Their first digital song will be released at the end of March, beginning of April. Each digital song is a new concept to help train the girls to get them to be able to do any concept given to them. On March 28, a teaser was featured on the groups instagram page of four t-shirts, with the writing of the three current members plus a blurred out name indicating that another member has joined the unit, with it being said that the new girl will be revealed on April 1. On April 1, through a live stream, it was revealed that Yamazaki Ryo as the new member. On April 8, it was announced that they will be doing busker events from now until an unknown amount of time. It will start on May 12, 2019. On June 30, Choi Hyejoo was revealed as a new member. On September 2, it was announced that Yamazaki Ryo will be going on a hiatus for an undisclosed amount of time due to school and with a request from her parents. During her hiatus she will not be participating in any group events and with the songs that she has recorded with the group will be her only participation until more information is given. Her last song before she goes on her hiatus will be 'Rhythm' On October 30, two announcements were made. The first one is that Yamazaki Ryo will be rejoining the group in March of 2020 after the current school year is done. The second one is that a new sixth member would be joining the group in January of 2020. On December 19, it was announced that each member will be releasing a solo single to help them train. The first member will be Hirose Maaya (January), Kim Sooyoung (February), Hirano Sakura (March), Yamazaki Ryo (April), and Choi Hyejoo (May). They will each have those months to promote their single, it will also be attached with a mini album. Pre-Debut 2020 On January 2, it was announced that Fukumura Sae was revealed as a new member. Discography Pre-Debut Solo Singles Pre-Debut Digital Songs Cover Songs Names in Italics ''are the centers for those songs * 2019.05.19 Onnanoko no Yuki - '''Genki Girls Club! Cover', (Hirano, Kim, Hirose, Yamazaki) * 2019.05.19 Summer Sparkles - Shizen Musume Cover, (Hirano, Kim, Hirose, Yamazaki) * 2019.10.12 SMILE ENERGY - Genki Girls Club! Cover, (Hirano, Kim, Choi, Hirose, Yamazaki) * 2019.10.12 Aijo Ni Michita Haru - Shizen Musume Cover, (Hirano, Kim, Choi, Hirose, Yamazaki) In-Group Sub-Units The company has put each girl in one or more unit to help them train better. Team Next Vocal * Choi Hyejoo * Fukumura Sae * Hirose Maaya * Yamazaki Ryo Team Next Dance * Hirano Sakura * Choi Hyejoo * Fukumura Sae * Hirose Maaya * Yamazaki Ryo Team Next Rap * Hirano Sakura * Kim Sooyoung * Fukumura Sae * Hirose Maaya Team Next Lyric Comp * Hirano Sakura * Kim Sooyoung * Choi Hyejoo * Fukumura Sae * Hirose Maaya Events Pre-Debut Busker Events # - 2019.06.09 Next Girls 1st Busker ~Next Me~ # - 2019.11.02 Next Girls 2nd Busker ~Next You~ # - 2020.04.19 Next Gifs 3rd Busker ~Next Us~ # - 2020.08.09 Next Girls 4th Busker ~SOUL~ Trivia * Sooyoung revealed that they have been moved into a new dorm in all at seperate times and that they have all been training together officially since December 2018. ** Hirose Maaya moved into the dorm on September 29, 2018. ** Kim Sooyoung moved into the dorm on November 4, 2018. ** Hirano Sakura moved into the dorm on January 6, 2019. ** Yamazaki Ryo moved into the dorm on March 7, 2019. ** Choi Hyejoo moved into the dorm on May 31, 2019. ** Fukumura Sae moved into the dorm on November 30, 2019. * Current education level of each member (April 2019): ** 3rd Year of High School: Hirano Sakura ** 2nd Year of High School: Kim Sooyoung ** 1st Year of High School: Choi Hyejoo ** 3rd Year of Middle School: Fukumura Sae ** 2nd Year of Middle School: Hirose Maaya ** 1st Year of Middle School: Yamazaki Ryo